Say it
by freeflowingideas
Summary: "Stacie and Aubrey are just friends, but Aubrey has a raging unrequited crush on Stacie. Stacie, being the flirt that she is, notices Aubrey's jealousy and toys with her to make her come out with her feeling."- ISawTheBechloeSign


**I have a prompt for you! Thank you for posting this in the Staubrey tag, we don't have much in there so anything is appreciated. Anyways, My prompt is (hopefully) pretty simple. Stacie and Aubrey are just friends, but Aubrey has a raging unrequited crush on Stacie. Stacie, being the flirt that she is, notices Aubrey's jealousy and toys with her to make her come out with her feelings. Happy writing! ~**

* * *

The moment Stacie Condrad stepped into that audition Aubrey knew she's in trouble. The charisma of the younger woman caught her off guard. Posens were never caught off guard, she immediately brushed away the growing fond and focused on her goal, Bellas getting into the finals.

Aubrey gulped down together with the booze the prick of unknown feeling she felt when she saw Stacie flirting with Cynthia Rose during the initiation night. She promised herself she wouldn't let the unknown feeling ruled over her and punish Cynthia Rose during rehearsals.

The Bella captain overhears the other Bellas exchanging information about their majors. Stacie is a pre-law student too. She smirked internally at the thought. She never pegged Stacie as a law student, so there's so much beyond the beautiful face and witty attitude. She noted herself to ask Chloe for the form the auditionees signed before the audition.

Aubrey can't help her eyes from rolling when Cynthia Rose and Stacie made their way in the middle of the pool to sing about sex. The unfamiliar feeling was back and it's making her feel unease. She was glad they were cut off but the gratefulness was washed away quickly when Stacie didn't retreat and a Treble was obviously hitting on her. She kicked herself for not stopping herself from grabbing Stacie's arm but when the taller girl asked her that she have one more, Aubrey caved in. That night she lies awake thinking about the freshman. The extra glances she made during the rehearsals, silently watching the brunette struggles from groping herself, the breaks she gave whenever she saw Stacie exhausted. _Crush._ When the word popped into her mind she was disgusted. Posens don't do crush. But when she closed her eyes all she can see was the face of the brunette smiling at her. She rubbed her eyes but the face was imprinted on the back of her eyelids. She stayed late diverting her attention to her school paper and falling as sleep on her desk.

The next time she opened her eyes, the subject of her dream was peering down in front of her. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked Stacie while craning her neck. "I'm just asking if you're not busy and maybe can help me with my paper but based on your sleeping position I guess you are." Stacie stepped backwards. "And… Chloe let me in. So… I should get going."

"No. Stay. I mean I'll help you." Aubrey was shocked on her own words. Chloe was her best friend since their freshman year but she never helped her on her school works. She always refused but this girl, it's different.

And that was when it all started. They became study buddies, always getting coffee after their library session, if Stacie was not hanging out with her boy of the day she's with Aubrey. The blonde learned so much from the brunette not just about school but from her life as well. Everyday Aubrey can feel the unseen rope tied between herself and Stacie getting closer and closer. She can't escape. It's making her happy but at the same time scared and bothered. She doesn't deny that she do have a crush on her friend anymore but every time she saw her flirting with others, the unknown feeling gets bigger and bigger consuming her mind.

If there's one thing she hate about her friend that's it. Stacie was the flirtiest flirt she ever met and what pains her was that Stacie never flirts with her.

Aubrey was sitting on their usual spot on their favorite café when Stacie arrived with a boy towed in her arm. She can't take it anymore. It's eating her. So the moment Stacie and the boy stepped in front of her she excused herself, pretending to remember a previous appointment.

She can feel herself wiggling hopelessly on the invisible rope holding her. If she can't escape from wiggling she has to find a scissor to cut it. The next day she saw Stacie hanging out on the quad with the same boy in her lap. _The same boy._ She noted. Stacie's rule number one in flirting: never see a boy twice. She quickly changed direction, afraid her friend might see her. Too late, Stacie saw her and the look on her face.

"Hey Aubs." Stacie called out. The taller girl was the only one allowed to call her that. Aubrey was gathering her things after the Bella's rehearsal. "What?" she asked not even glancing at her friend. "Are you free tonight?"

"Why?" Aubrey countered. "Adam asked me out and he's bringing a friend so… maybe you wanna come?" Stacie asked her without a beat. "No. Busy." She said then walked away. Leaving her smirking friend behind.

The next day she saw Stacie walking in the hallway with the same boy- Adam. His arm was on her friend's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and pretended reading something when she walked passed by them.

Rehearsal was not helping, the boy walked Stacie to the auditorium, and he gave her a tight hug and a kiss on a cheek. "You're fuming." Chloe nudged her. "What?" She asked the red head. "I can feel the intensity of the heat even across the room." Beca said to her. "So which one the boy or the girl?" Cynthia Rose interrogated her. The Bellas was now crowding her. "What are you all talking about?!" She snapped at them. "The Alpha bitch was jealous!" Amy exclaimed.

"Who's jealous?" Stacie asked the Bellas. "None other than our-" Aubrey glared at the Aussie Bella. "What is it guys?" she asked eyeing everyone. Lily opened her mouth and said something. "What are you saying?" Stacie asked. "She said nothing. 20 laps now!" Aubrey cut them off.

Aubrey was walking in the quad when an arm snaked in her waist. "What do you want?" She asked the brunette beside her. "Why are we back to zero?" Stacie asked her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Aubrey removed the arm on her waist and walked as fast as she could. If she'll look back she'll see Stacie smiling ear to ear while shaking her head.

The blonde captain was early at rehearsal but Stacie was earlier. The last thing she wanted to be with was a room with the brunette. She walked to her usual spot and put down her things.

"Are you jealous?" Stacie walked towards her. "What the hell are you talking about?" She said defensively not even looking at the brunette. "Are you jealous because the boy was hot or because I'm seeing him?" Aubrey laughed at the question. She faced her friend whose three steps away from her. "None." The blonde said between laughs. Stacie took one step forward. Aubrey stopped laughing. "I'll ask you one more time, are you jealous because the boy was hot or because I'm seeing him?" Stacie looked at her squared in the eyes. Aubrey swallowed audibly for two reasons, one, the proximity was choking her. Two, she can't answer the question. "I don't-" Stacie took one step forward. "Don't you dare lie to me Aubs." Stacie warned her. Aubrey's heart was running a mile. "Say it." Stacie challenged her.

"Fine! I'm jealous! I like you! Are you happy now?" Aubrey snapped at her. Stacie squealed and hugged her. "I like you too."

"Finally!" Fat Amy said walking towards them with the other Bellas. Stacie released her from the hug but intertwined her fingers with her. She looked at the owner of the hand. "What? I just asked them to give us some time." Stacie said smiling. "Thanks guys."

"Since you two are together now, Stacie can I have your boy?" Fat Amy asked her. "Boy who?" Stacie asked her back. "The one who walked you here that made our captain furious."

"Oh? Adam? He's not my boy and he never was. He's my cousin." Stacie said innocently. Aubrey looked at her with so much confusion, Stacie smiled at her guiltily. "So? That was planned!" The blonde finally figured it out. "Hmm… Not totally but it worked." Stacie winked at the smaller girl. "You're impossible!"

"At least we are possible." Stacie said bumping her shoulder with the blonde. Aubrey opened her mouth to say something but Beca cut her off. "Get a room. Watching this was worse than cardio."

* * *

**It's all I can think of atm. **


End file.
